


There is Life

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Childbirth, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post Reichenbach, Suicide Attempt, no fake deaths
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes sudah meninggal dan menyisakan John Watson diambang keputusasaan, depresi cepat melingkarinya dan keinginan melakukan bunuh diri tak terelakkan. apakah kehidupannya harus berakhir sama seperti Sherlock? SH/JW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the colder the winter

**Author's Note:**

> *nangis darah* *guling2* *mati*  
> BBC SHERLOCK IS NOT MINE.

'Teganya kamu, Sherlock Holmes.'

 

Inspektur Lestrade berdiri di kejauhan. Dia berada di atas tanah pemakaman, di kelilingi oleh banyaknya batu nisan berukiran indah, tetapi tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang membuatnya merinding ketakutan. Seperti ada sesuatu ganjil pada batu nisan tersebut.

 

Pandangan si Inspektur Scotland Yard terpaku hanya kepada satu sosok saja; John Watson, duduk bersimpuh lunglai di  hadapan sebuah batu nisan berukuran sedang yang berbentuk sederhana sekali, berbeda dengan batu nisan lain disekitarnya yang kebanyakan mewah semua.

 

Grafiran nama 'Sherlock Holmes' dalam tulisan timbul kedalam berwarna emas pada batu hitam memberikan kesan royal sekaligus menyakitkan, jika melihat bagaimana caranya orang itu meninggal.

 

Sherlock Holmes, seorang detektif konsultan yang namanya terkenal seantero negeri dan bahkan hingga ke luar benua, melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas gedung rumah sakit St. Bart beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 

Lestrade mendecakan lidahnya kesal, pemberitaan yang gempar memberitakan aksi bunuh diri Sherlock membuatnya ingin menjarah dan menutup kantor mereka semua. Sherlock tidak melakukan bunuh diri. Dia... Di hadapkan pada pilihan berat, yang membuatnya tidak dapat memilih sama sekali. Jim Moriarty memang pria terbrengsek yang pernah ada....

 

"Apa yang akan kamu pilih, Sherly? Tidak membunuh dirimu sendiri, tetapi kehilangan semua orang yang berarti di dalam hidupmu? Ataukah kamu memilih untuk menamatkan hidupmu, agar orang-orang itu selamat?"

 

Tadinya Sherlock hampir berhasil memutar balikkan permainan Moriarty.

 

Sayang, Moriarty punya banyak persiapan.

 

Salah satunya adalah menembak dirinya sendiri. Dengan itu, perintah esekusi orang-orang terdekat Sherlock tetap dilaksanakan karena Moriarty sudah berpesan kepada anak buahnya mereka hanya boleh membatalkan tugas mereka apabila Sherlock Holmes jatuh dari atas gedung.... Atau ada perintah dari dirinya secara langsung.

 

Sherlock tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dia memutuskan untuk melaksanakan kemauan Moriarty. Toh dengan ini tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan 'menang'. Mereka sudah 'kalah' dalam konteks kematian.

 

John Watson melihat seluruh kejadian bunuh diri pasangannya dari awal hingga akhir. Tersirat ketakutan mentah di matanya, melihat sang kekasih merelakan dirinya bagi orang-orang yang ia kasihi... Demi dirinya, demi teman-teman mereka.

 

Air mata John tidak berhenti mengalir untuk Sherlock.

 

John lagi-lagi menangis. Lestrade tak perlu berada dekat dengannya, dia sudah bisa melihatnya di kejauhan. Si dokter tentara menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya; perlahan tubuhnya membungkuk kebawah sampai bertemu dengan tanah rerumputan di depan batu nisan Sherlock.

 

Pria yang malang, pikir Lestrade. Tidak menyangka kalau pasangan blogger dan konsultan detektif yang saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya itu harus berpisah dengan cara mengerikan seperti ini.

 

Sherlock sangat menyayangi John, beberapa kali Lestrade bisa melihat buktinya dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Sherlock mendewakan John diatas segala-galanya, tidak segan melakukan apapun untuknya. Keselamatan John bagi Sherlock lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri, tindakan bunuh dirinya ini adalah pengorbanan terbesarnya.

 

Ternyata Sherlock Holmes memang mempunyai hati selama ini.

 

Hatinya berwujud seorang pria bernama John Watson.

 

* * *

 

 

3 minggu berlalu setelah pemakaman Sherlock Holmes di tempat pemakaman lokal, John seperti orang yang kehilangan arah hidup.

 

Dia berhenti masuk kerja, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di 221B. Entah melakukan apa, tak ada yang tahu. Mrs. Hudson pernah sekali menemukannya tidur kaku dalam sofa panjang yang sering di tempati oleh Sherlock untuk istirahat saat bekerja.

 

Pria itu juga susah makan, kalau tidak ada Mrs. Hudson dan Lestrade yang memaksanya. Cahaya di matanya menghilang, kulitnya yang tadinya berwarna putih kemerahan kini menjadi pucat, rambutnya dibiarkan agak panjang acak-acakan, dan sepertinya pincang psikosomatis di kaki kanannya mulai kumat lagi...

 

Banyak penyakit mendatangi John. Salah satunya adalah flu, mungkin. Karena John tidak berhenti muntah tiap pagi dan lelah setiap saat. Mrs. Hudson beserta Mycroft memonitor kondisi John secara intensif, karena mereka takut John bisa melakukan hal nekat.

 

...Hal nekat yang mereka bicarakan maksudnya adalah... Bunuh diri. John mempunyai kecenderungan _suicidal_ , melihat susahnya dia menerima kematian Sherlock. Seakan-akan hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping karena Sherlock pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

 

John Watson kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa belahan jiwanya, yaitu Sherlock Holmes.

 

Suatu hari, Mycroft beserta Greggory bersama Mrs. Hudson bertemu secara diam-diam untuk membicarakan tentang John. Mereka khawatir sekali kepada kondisi John yang hari demi hari semakin mengenaskan, mereka tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

 

"Mrs. Hudson, aku mohon sangat kepadamu untuk menjaga John. Kamulah satu-satunya yang bisa memonitor keadaannya secara dekat," Mycroft memberitahu mereka berdua. "...Sherlock berpesan untuk tidak membiarkan John sendirian, dia... Dia sudah tahu kalau John akan jatuh depresi setelah kematiannya."

 

Muka Greggory dan Mrs. Hudson jatuh suram. Greg-pun bertanya pada orang yang dia kagumi tersebut, "Sherlock memberimu pesan terakhir? Apalagi yang dia tinggalkan? Apa dia meninggalkan sesuatu untuk John?"

 

Mycroft menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak. Lestrade terdiam kaku dengan kedua alis mata menukik, _really?_ Sherlock tidak meninggalkan apa-apa untuk John? Atas semua hal berat yang sudah dilalui oleh temannya itu, Sherlock tetap tidak perduli pada perasaannya?!

 

Tiba-tiba saja Mrs. Hudson yang sedari tadi hening angkat bicara, "Sherlock tidak mungkin berani mengorbankan dirinya---- tanpa melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin dia sudah menyimpan sesuatu buat John, hanya saja dia tidak memberitahunya pada kita..." Beliau menawarkan teorinya.

 

Beliau memang ada benarnya juga. Greggory dan Mycroft tahu betul kalau John bagi Sherlock seperti Matahari yang merindukan Bulan, atau laksana tanah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa air. Mereka berdua memiliki sifat dan karakteristik yang bertolak belakang; tapi mereka bisa saling menempati ruas kosong masing-masing dengan indahnya.

 

Sherlock dan John saling mencintai, cinta mereka memang tidak sempurna, tapi ketidak-sempurnaan mereka yang membuat mereka sulit dipisahkan.

 

"Pokoknya kita harus menjaga John dengan baik. Seseorang dalam kondisi _griefing_ tingkat akut dan depresi bisa melakukan hal-hal berbahaya, macam bunuh diri..." Ujar Greggory. Menegaskan inti dari pertemuan rahasia mereka.

 

Dia mengatakan itu karena dia sebagai bagian dari kesatuan polisi sudah enek menangani kasus-kasus orang depresi yang ujung-ujungnya melakukan bunuh diri. Meninggalkan anggota keluarga dan teman-teman yang perduli... Lestrade tak ingin menjadi salah satu kolega yang berduka atas kepergian salah satu temannya tersebut.

 

Bunuh diri adalah kasus paling menyedihkan, kebanyakan dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang merasa kesepian karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya minta tolong kepada orang lain...

 

John memerlukan suatu distraksi atas kematian Sherlock.

 

Tapi apa?

 

Apa yang bisa membuat John berhenti meratapi kematian pasangan tersayangnya itu? Apa?

 

Jawabannya terletak pada alarm reminder pada sebuah handphone yang tersembunyi di dalam apartemen 221B...

 

* * *

 

 

John Watson memperhatikan refleksinya di cermin. Melihat seorang pria berwajah sedih sedang menatap balik kepadanya. Pria dengan hati hancur, yang kepingannya jatuh terkubur di dalam tanah.

 

Dia berhenti menatap refleksinya lalu membuka keran air, menampung sedikit airnya di kedua telapak tangannya untuk membasuh muka.

 

Ketika melakukan hal itu dia sempat berpikir, 'Sudah berapa lama aku tidak pergi keluar dari 221B? Berapa lama aku absen kerja? Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?'

 

Sudah genap satu setengah bulan John menolak pergi jauh dari 221B. Kalaupun pergi keluar palingan cuman ke toko kelontong di ujung jalan, atau ke speedy's...

 

Dia masih gak kepingin jauh dari 'Sherlock'. John tahu kalau meratapi kematiannya terus-terusan bukanlah hal yang baik, sudah 1 bulan lebih dia masih dilanda depresi dan rasa kehilangan berat. Tapi apa daya? 

 

Usai membasuh mukanya, John mengambil handuk lalu mengelap wajahnya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama, dia beralih keluar dari kamar mandi dan pergi menuju kamar tidurnya.

 

...John yang biasanya tidur di kamar Sherlock, kini harus kembali tidur sendirian di kamarnya...

 

Pria bertubuh pendek itu mencapai kamarnya. Mendapatinya berbentuk sama seperti tadi pagi, masih berantakan. Selimut tempat tidur merosot ke lantai, berkas-berkas koran tertumpuk tidak rapih di pinggir ruangan, meja belajar yang diatasnya banyak bekas kliping, lalu laptop beserta colokannya yang tidak mati selama 1 minggu penuh.

 

Hidup John berantakan total sepeninggal Sherlock.

 

Mematikan lampunya, John bergerak menuju tempat tidur satu orangnya. Dia berusaha mencari posisi tidur yang enak, mengingat dia sering mengalami pegal dan keram perut akhir-akhir ini.

 

Tak lupa dia menyiapkan baskom kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, buat jaga-jaga kalau rasa mual menyerangnya lagi. Watson tidak sembarangan mengkonsumsi obat untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya, dia selalu menepis kalau sakitnya ini cuman sakit flu biasa.

 

Dia tidak langsung memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya bertemu bantal. Kertas dinding kamar mendadak jadi menarik, pandangan matanya terpaku pada satu sisi.

 

Membalikan badannya, John beralih memandangi loteng kamar. Lebih tepatnya melihat lampu gantung yang mati.

 

'...apa lampu gantung itu bisa menahan berat tali dan tubuhku?'

 

Rencana menggantung diri terbesit di benaknya. Jujur, beberapa hari ini kepala John dipenuhi oleh pemikiran bunuh diri tiap kali dia ngeliat sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mendukung perbuatan itu; seperti melihat anak tangga curam kebawah, koleksi pisau memasak, botol obat-obatan, atau apapun yang bisa digunakan menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

 

John tahu kalau pikiran tentang membunuh dirinya sendiri itu tidak baik, _hell_ , dia sudah mendapatkan sosialisasi tentang buruknya bunuh diri sejak duduk di bangku SMA; dia tahu jelas apa kosekuensi yang ia hadapi.

 

....Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa dia tetap mau melakukannya?

 

Berguling lagi ke sisi lain, sekarang mata John jatuh pada angka digital berwarna putih yang ditampilkan oleh jam diatas meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Selain menunjukan pukul 9 malam, jam itu juga menunjukan tanggal hari ini; yaitu 30 Maret.

 

Watson menelan ludah kepahitan. Kurang dari 4 jam lagi hari akan berganti menjadi tanggal 31 Maret, yang merupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

 

Sebelum Sherlock melakukan aksi bunuh dirinya, dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada John perihal ulang tahun sang pasangan. Dia bilang,

 

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu mungkin agak sedikit terlambat. Tidak apa?"

 

Awalnya John gak ngerti sama maksudnya Sherlock, tapi sekarang dia engeh... Sherlock mencoba mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan bisa merayakan ulang tahun John bersama-sama dan untuk seterusnya. Air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mata John kala memikirkan hal itu kembali...

 

"Oh Sherlock..." Gungam John sembari menyeka air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan. "Kenapa kamu harus pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dengan cara seperti ini..." 

 

Lagi-lagi dia membawa dirinya tidur dalam tangisan....pria malang, hatinya hancur berantakan karena kehilangan pasangannya.

 

Terlebih lagi Sherlock pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa yang berarti. Dia cuman minta maaf, lalu sehabis itu menerjunkan dirinya dari atas St. Bart. Hukum gravitasi membereskan apa yang sudah ia mulai.

 

Kelopak mata John berkedut sedikit sebelum menjadi tenang, masuk dalam kondisi tertidur pulas.

 

Ada satu butiran air mata terakhir turun dari ekor matanya, merembes lenyap di atas bantal tidurnya...

 

Itu akan menjadi air mata kesedihan terakhir yang akan dia keluarkan selama beberapa tahun kedepan nanti;

 

Karena John Watson akan segera mengetahui apa yang Sherlock Holmes tinggalkan untuknya.

 

* * *

 

 

PPPPPPPP------iiiiii------

 

".........."

 

PPIIIIIIII-------NNNNN-----

 

"........?"

 

PPPPPIIIIIIIIN------GGGGGG

 

".....apa yang----"

 

Kedua mata John terbuka secara perlahan. Pemandangannya agak buyar karena bangun secara paksa, dia mendengar suara aneh terdengar dari dalam lemari pakaiannya.

 

Bangkit ke posisi duduk, dia mengucek matanya sebentar. Usai itu dia mencoba memfokuskan diri dan memasang telinga, siapa tahu dia salah dengar...

 

PPPIIIIIINNNSGGGG

 

ZZZ----PIIIINNGGGGGG

 

 _Well_ , ternyata dia gak salah dengar. Bunyi ringtone semacam nada panggilan beserta getaran memang terdengar jelas di dalam kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya di dalam lemari pakaian, sih.

 

" _The hell is that??_ "

 

John bergumam sendiri, mengecek sekelilingnya sebelum dia berpaku kepada jam digital; yang sudah menunjukan pukul 24:00 pas. Hari sudah berganti menjadi hari esok, yaitu tanggal 31 Maret. Hari ulang tahunnya.

 

PPPPPPIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG

 

PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN

 

Suaranya makin menjadi-jadi, membuat John gak nyaman karena dia gak tahu apa yang menimbulkan suara itu!

 

Di dasari rasa penasaran campur takut, John turun dari atas tempat tidurnya, menyambangi pintu lemari pakaiannya yang berwarna putih dengan lubang ventilasi seperti tirai kayu.

 

Benar, suaranya berasal dari sana. Apakah dia lupa menaruh semacam alat elektronik di sela-sela pakaiannya? Tapi mana mungkin, seingatnya tidak pernah.

 

...Apakah mungkin... Ini kerjaannya Sherlock?

 

Dengan tangan gemetaran, John membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya. Bau kamper pakaian menyambutnya, deretan jas beserta kemeja kesukaannya bergantung sejajar di hanger mereka. Sementara jumper-jumper beserta pakaian lain terlipat rapih di tempatnya.

 

John menunggu suara asing itu muncul lagi, agar dia bisa mendeteksi di mana posisi aslinya.

 

PPPPPIIIIINGGGGGGGG

 

Ah, asalnya dari baju-baju yang digantung! Tapi yang mana?

 

John secara cepat mengubek-ubek pakaian gantungnya, jemari tangannya satu persatu mengecek kantong setelan jas dan kantong dada kemejanya. Dia tidak menemukan apa-apa, sampai....

 

Dia mengecek setelan jas hitam milik Sherlock. Kenapa setelan itu ada di lemari John? Alasannya Sherlock meminta untuk disimpan di lemari John, katanya lemarinya sudah kepenuhan untuk menaruh jas. Nyatanya Sherlock mempunyai maksud lain untuk melakukan itu.

 

"Eh?" John meraba kantong bagian dalam, menemukan sesuatu berbentuk kotak didalam sana. Seperti sebuah handphone... Kalau diingat-ingat, Sherlock juga sering menyimpan handphonenya di kantong dalam... "Apa ini...." Dia merogoh kedalam.

 

Keluar-keluar, dia menemukan smartphone berjenis Sony berwarna hitam diatas tangannya. Masih gemetar dan mengeluarkan nada ringtone, ternyata ada sebuah reminder.

 

Tulisan remindernya adalah: "31/03/13 - _Dear John, please check the box under our bed._ \- SH."

 

Mata John melotot lebar melihat isi remindernya. Sherlock! Ini pesan dari Sherlock! Bagaimana bisa?! Jangan-jangan dia sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama? Tetapi... Apakah mungkin?

 

Menyadari pesan yang ada di dalam reminder tersebut, John buru-buru pergi menuju kamar Sherlock; kamar mereka berdua. Sesuai dengan pesan yang dicantumkan oleh sang detektif.

 

Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat, adrenalin sekaligus nafasnya memburu tajam. Perasaan sama yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali bersama Sherlock... Untuk sesaat dia membayangkan Sherlock berjalan berdampingan bersamanya, mengarahkannya menuju kamar mereka. Ke tempat misteri terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh Sherlock berada.

 

Bantingan pintu terbuka terdengar berderenyit, John meringis sedikit pas membukanya. Kamar mereka terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali John memasukinya. Bahkan seprei tempat tidur masih lurus dan tidak kusut...

 

" _Please check the box under our bed_..." Tulisan itu membekas dibenak John. Badannya otomatis gerak berjongkok di dekat tempat tidur lalu mengintip bagian bawahnya.

 

Ternyata benar, ada sesuatu di bawah sana.

 

Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

 

Jantung John seperti berhenti detik itu juga.

 

Dia meraih kotak itu dan menariknya keluar dari sana. Ada lapisan debu tebal di atas kotaknya, merupakan pertanda kalau kotak itu sudah ditanam cukup lama di sana.

 

Ada kertas notes kecil tertempel, tertuliskan nama John Watson. John mengenali tulisan siapa itu, tulisan tangannya Sherlock.

 

John merasa dia akan sakit sebentar lagi. Mual di perutnya terasa kembali seraya dia membuka penutupnya....

 

Tumpukan berkas-berkas terumpuk didalamnya. Ada map berlogokan lembaga hukum Inggris, berkas notaris, dan surat yang alamatnya tertuju pada pengacara keluarga Holmes.

 

Maksudnya apa? John tidak mengerti, apa yang mau Sherlock beritahu dari semua ini?

 

Diantara semua berkas-berkas itu, John menemukan satu lipatan ketas yang ditujukan kepadanya. Nama 'John' ditulis menggunakan tinta merah.

 

Ia membuka lipatan surat tersebut, matanya mulai bergerak membaca paragraf demi paragraf yang sudah ditulis oleh Sherlock...

 

> ' _Dear John, kamu akhirnya menemukan kotak ini. Hari untuk menceritakan yang sesungguhnya kepadamu sudah tiba. John? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu tidak mencoba melukai dirimu sendiri, kan?_ '

 

John berdecak kaget. Sherlock... Seperti... Tahu kalau dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri, padahal dia tidak ada untuk melihatnya...

 

> ' _Hentikan, John. Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri, aku tidak pantas buat kamu tangisi dan rindukan; aku tidak terlalu berharga dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Kamu terlalu berharga bagiku, aku rela melakukan bunuh diri ini untuk keselamatanmu; untuk teman-teman kita juga._ '

 

Sherlock di dalam tulisannya nampak rasional dan tidak egois, berbeda dari kesehariannya; apakah dia benar-benar menuliskan isi hatinya di surat terakhirnya ini?

 

> ' _Maafkan aku, aku tahu kamu pasti merana. Aku memang jahat sekali padamu, selalu melukaimu menggunakan berbagai cara yang ada._ And yet, you're still there; caring and loving like always _. Jika aku masih punya satu kesempatan lagi, aku akan memelukmu dan mengatakan kata cinta padamu. Atau melakukan apapun yang kamu inginkan._ '
> 
>  
> 
> ' _John, jangan pernah lupa kalau hidupmu itu berharga. Aku minta kamu tidak melakukan bunuh diri hanya karena diriku. Sekali lagi aku tidak pantas dibayar menggunakan nyawamu. Pikirkanlah tentang nyawa lain yang ada di dalam dirimu._ '

 

...Nyawa lain? Apa maksudnya?

 

John merundukan kepalanya, melihat sebelah tangannya merayap mengelus perutnya. Mungkinkah...?

 

Melirik kembali kepada isi kotak, John menemukan satu buah benda yang biasanya akan dia temukan di klinik tempatnya bekerja; satu buah alat tes kehamilan. Matanya melebar bak kucing di malam hari.

 

> 'Yes, Watson. You're carrying my child. _Itulah kenapa kamu tidak boleh menyakiti dirimu, karena bisa membahayakan dirimu dan anak kita..._ '

 

Sebelumnya, John Watson memiliki sebuah kondisi permanen yang diakibatkan oleh mutasi gen yang memang terjadi pada tahun kelahiran sekitar 70 hingga 90-an. Menghasilkan manusia yang mempunyai mutasi pada tubuh mereka. Mutasi yang terjadi bermacam-macam, ada yang mempunyai warna mata/rambut mencolok, kemampuan lebih dari rata-rata, dan sebagainya.

 

Salah satunya adalah mutasi organ reproduksi. Memungkinkan satu orang bisa memiliki dua organ reproduksi sekaligus. John termasuk diantara salah satunya.

 

Dengan adanya kemungkinan ini, Sherlock dan John pernah membicarakan keinginan untuk mempunyai anak; memiliki keluarga kecil untuk selamanya di _cherish_.

 

Mereka mencoba dan mencoba, namun John tidak kunjung hamil dalam periode itu. Sherlock mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengannya, dia memiliki kesempatan untuk hamil yang sama dengan orang lain.

 

John menganggap kalau mereka belum diizinkan mempunyai anak karena kehidupan mereka yang berbahaya sekaligus sibuk. Buat ngurus diri masing-masing saja sudah merepotkan, bahkan kadang kala terbengkalai... Gimana mau mengurus anak?

 

" _B---but_..." Telapak tangan John mencengkram erat baju di bagian perutnya, masih tidak percaya. "Terakhir... Terakhir kali kita tidur bersama adalah.. Kurang lebih dua bulan yang lalu! Tidak mungkin.." Gungamnya sendirian kesegala arah.

 

Kalau dia memang hamil, itu menjelaskan rasa lelah dan mual yang dia alami. Mungkin saja memang benar, kan? Simptom kehamilan awal yang John tepis sebagai hasil dari depresi berkepanjangan yang ia alami...

 

Apakah Sherlock sedang menipunya? Mungkinkah deduksi terakhirnya ini salah? John tidak mungkin hamil, kan? Kenapa harus sekarang...?

 

Satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikannya ya adalah dengan mengambil tes darah secara keseluruhan, atau lebih cepatnya, menggunakan alat tes kehamilan yang sudah dipersiapkan di dalam kotak peninggalan Sherlock tersebut.

 

John sudah kehilangan harapan dalam hidupnya, kini harapan itu kembali muncul di hatinya. Kalau keajaiban memang ada, maka semuanya bisa terjadi...

 

* * *

 

 

Dan ternyata takdir memang benar-benar mempermainkan hidup John Watson.

 

Dua tanda merah menghiasi alat tes kehamilan yang baru saja ia gunakan. Watson muda berdiri bertumpu di dinding keramik kamar mandinya akibat tercengang melihat hasil dari alat tesnya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menutup mulutnya.

 

Ini adalah deduksi terakhir Sherlock. Dan deduksinya tepat, seperti biasanya. Tidak pernah berhenti memukau John, menghujani Sherlock dengan puluhan atau kalau bisa ribuan pujian menakjubkan yang keluar dari mulut sang pria mantan tentara itu.

 

John tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya cuman berupa isakan kecil yang ia tahan mati-matian. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi, tak boleh berada dalam kondisi depresi lagi. Dia sekarang punya sesuatu yang membutuhkan perhatiannya. John Watson kembali memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk ia jaga sepanjang hidupnya.

 

"Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson!"

 

Dia berteriak memanggil si landlady, karena seluruh badannya tegang semua dan kakinya gemetaran seperti akan merosot jatuh ke lantai. Mrs. Hudson muncul cepat, memakai lengkap pakaian tidurnya. berlari menaiki anak tangga sekuat kaki tuanya bisa membawanya. Beliau mengira John melukai dirinya sendiri, dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk.

 

"John!" Wajah penuh ketakutan Mrs. Hudson adalah hal pertama yang John lihat, kedua matanya melotot keluar seperti habis melihat hantu. "Nak, apa yang terjadi?!" Ia buru-buru meraih John, mengusap kedua lengannya penuh kekhawatiran.

 

John menjawabnya dengan memperlihatkan hasil tes kehamilannya itu. Air muka Mrs. Hudson yang tadinya panik berubah sumringah, di tengah-tengah kekagetannya itu air mata mulai menggumpal dibawah pelupuk matanya. Ia beralih menatap John menggunakan wajah keheranan bercampur takjub, "I--Ini... Benar? Kamu.... Itu.... Anaknya... Sherlock?"

 

"Tentu saja ini anaknya," John terkekeh mendengar omongan takjub Landlady-nya. "Ini anaknya Sherlock... _Ours_."  Air matanya menetes juga pada akhirnya. Kedua telapak tangan menempel di atas perutnya yang terbalut _jumper_ tidurnya.

 

"Oh nak. Sherlock tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu tanpa sesuatu, aku tahu itu. Dia sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu bagimu, dia tak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian... Aku selalu yakin..." Bisik Mrs. Hudson.

 

Wanita manis itu menarik John masuk kedalam pelukannya.

 

Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis.

 

Tapi bukan semacam tangis kesedihan, yang telah merendung orang-orang yang mengenal sosok Sherlock Holmes. Tapi merupakan tangisan kebahagiaan. Sherlock selalu memikirkan keadaan John dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, walau dia tak mau mengakui kalau dia itu perduli; John tahu kalau dia memang perduli.

 

Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

 

John masih begitu _overwhelmed_ oleh kenyataan ini sehingga dia tidak lanjut membaca surat dari Sherlock, padahal masih ada beberapa lanjutan dibawahnya perihal barang-barang lain yang ia tinggalkan di dalam kotak tersebut.

 

> ' _Aku ingin mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali kepadamu, John. Aku ingin menghapus rasa sedihmu, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Aku meninggalkan beberapa hal untukmu, tapi aku harus meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikannya. Pertama tolong kirim surat yang sudah aku segel kepada Mycroft, dia tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan setelah itu._ '
> 
>  
> 
> ' _Selanjutnya ada berkas notaris dan map berlogokan lembaga hukum Inggris. Itu adalah surat legal yang menyatakan kalau seluruh harta bendaku dan penghasilanku selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi hak milikmu sepenuhnya. Disana juga ada berkas asuransi untukmu dan anak kita. Masa depannya sudah terjamin, asuransi pendidikan, kesehatan, dan sebagainya..._ '
> 
>  

Tulisannya mulai pudar terkena tetesan air mata. Sherlock menangis kala menuliskan ini... Memikirkan tentang John dan anak mereka membuatnya sedih, tidak akan pernah lagi melihat sosok yang ia cintai. Tidak akan tahu tentang seorang anak yang mereka inginkan selama ini...

 

> ' _Aku mencintaimu, John Watson. Ketika aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya, aku tahu kamu berbeda. Aku tahu kamu spesial. Selama ini kamu bilang kalau aku itu menakjubkan, brilian, dan yang lainnya. Padahal kamulah yang lebih menakjubkan, John. Jaga dirimu sendiri... Dan anak kita._ I love you both. I am sorry.'

 

Dan surat itupun berakhir dengan tanda tangan Sherlock dibawahnya. Tulisan 'Sherlock'nya pudar karena air mata.

 

Sekarang ia tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan  John.

 

John berhenti melukai dirinya sendiri setelah memastikan kalau dia benar-benar hamil dari hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit. Mycroft jatuh duduk di hadapan John setelah mendengar berita kalau dirinya mengandung anak Sherlock, dan John memberinya surat yang di minta oleh Sherlock. Surat itu berisikan permintaan maaf ke Mycroft dan keluarga, serta buat pengacara keluarga Holmes yang diminta Sherlock menukar semua asetnya jadi atas nama John.

 

Tidak hanya John yang mendapatkan kehidupannya kembali.

 

Semua orang yang mendengar kabar itu seakan-akan juga mendapatkan kepercayaan baru di dalam hati mereka. Sherlock Holmes yang menakjubkan, diam-diam mengamati dan perduli. Pemberitaan miring tentang Sherlock berangsur menghilang, hingga pada akhirnya semua orang berhenti membicarakannya.

 

John-pun kembali kepada rutinitasnya yang biasa di 221B. Dia mulai kembali bekerja, membenahi penampilannya, membersihkan flat, kembali bercengkrama bersama orang terdekat, mau pergi keluar lagi, dan sebagainya.

 

Dia jadi tambah sibuk sekarang, mengingat dia sedang menulis buku yang ia dedikasikan pada mendiang Sherlock Holmes.

 

....Dan John juga sibuk menggubah kamar tidurnya menjadi kamar tidur bayi.

 

Memulai kembali hidup barunya.

 

(END)


	2. the warmer the spring

" _Shhh baby, calm down_. _Daddy's here_."

 

John menurunkan kedua tangannya kedalam tempat tidur bayi berwarna kuning pucat, mengangkat seorang bayi menangis dari dalam sana. Cepat ia menggendongnya ke pinggang, si bayi langsung mendekatkan kepalanya di sela leher John.

 

" _Oopsy-daisy_!" John menguncang sedikit si bayi supaya lebih pas berada di dalam gendongannya. "Kenapa kamu menangis, sayang? Kan tadi sudah makan dan ganti baju... Seharusnya kamu tidur, sekarang sudah malam."

 

Tangisan bayinya memang perlahan berhenti, tapi isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang penuh liur. John menghapus liurnya menggunakan jari tangan. Tawa kecil ia lepaskan kala menyadari tangan kecil anaknya mencengkram kuat tengkuk lehernya, enggan dilepaskan.

 

"Okay, okay. _Daddy_ akan menemanimu sebentar, okay?"

 

John beralih duduk ke kursi goyang yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, mengeluarkan hembusan nafas saat duduk diatasnya dan mulai menggoyangkan kursinya dalam ritme yang santai dan lembut.

 

Bayi yang memiliki rambut ikal berwarna hitam seperti Sherlock itu perlahan-lahan mulai tenang. Mata berwarna biru gelap warisan dari John menatap lurus pada ayahnya, yang tersenyum melihat anaknya fokus kepadanya.

 

"Dari hari ke hari kamu makin mirip sama Sherlock, dia juga punya masalah tidur. Selalu tidur di jam yang tidak lazim, aku harap ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, _darling_." Bisik John sembari menyibak rambut si anak.

 

Jawaban yang ia peroleh adalah suara celotehan, dua pasang tangan kecil meraih-raih wajah John yang berada dekat dengannya. John mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mencium kedua telapak tangan si bayi, menghujaninya dengan banyak afeksi dan kasih sayang.

 

Satu tahun berlalu semenjak kelahirannya, satu tahun penuh John hidup tanpa kehadiran Sherlock Holmes kekasih hatinya. Tapi sebagai penggantinya, dia mendapatkan seorang anak. Anak mereka berdua.

 

Sekarang John lebih banyak bekerja di rumah sebagai editor buku sekaligus penulis. Praktek di klinik tetap ia jalankan meski tidak seintens dulu karena dia punya bayi yang harus diurus sekarang, blog tentang Sherlock yang dulu membesarkan namanya kini berubah dalam bentuk buku. Buku yang ia buat tentang petualangannya bersana Sherlock sangat laris manis di pasaran, bahkan sudah menembus _best seller_ dunia!

 

John sudah tak memiliki ambisi apa-apa lagi dalam hidupnya.

 

Yang ia inginkan sekarang cuman melihat anaknya tumbuh besar dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya. Seperti orang tua lain pada umumnya, John ingin menjaga anaknya di dalam dekapannya, tidak membiarkannya pergi kedalam dunia yang mungkin bisa melukainya luar-dalam. Tapi dia tahu bahwa itu adalah hal mustahil, sebuah permintaan egois. Suatu saat nanti John harus melepaskannya pergi... Sama seperti Sherlock.

 

"Shhh..."

 

Si anak berceloteh lagi. Wajahnya mendusel ke dada sebelah kiri ayahnya, nampak nyaman mendengar detak jantung si ayah yang mungkin baginya terdengar seperti _lullaby_ kecil.

 

"Sudah tenang? Mau kembali tidur?" John bertanya lembut. Orang lain mengatakan bayi umur segitu tidak akan mengerti omongan kita, namun John yakin dia mengerti. Bayinya sangat pintar, bereaksi cepat pada suaranya.

 

Melihat si bayi diam dan mulai menguap, John menganggapnya sebagai iya.

 

Dia bangkit dari atas kursi goyang, kembali berjalan pelan-pelan ke tempat tidur. John menurunkan anak yang mengantuk itu kembali ke buaian nyamannya. Menyelimutinya dan lalu mendekatkan  boneka berang-berang kesukannya.

 

Senyuman tersungging di bibir tipis si pria berambut pirang pendek itu, dia jadi ingat dulu saat pertama kali bertemu pandang sama bayinya.

 

"Selamat, John. Bayi yang sehat."

 

John mengangkat kepalanya dari atas tempat tidur. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, sakit yang dia rasakan sepanjang kontraksi melahirkan bak luntur dari tubuhnya saat dokter memberikan bayi yang menangis kencang ke atas dadanya. Kedua tangan John secara instingtif merekat pada anaknya, melihatnya keseluruhan dengan pandangan takjub.

 

10 jari tangan dan kaki, hidung, mata, telinga, mulut, semuanya lengkap dan manis. John tercekat melihatnya menggeliat di dalam dekapannya. Meski masih berlumuran darah dan cairan amniotik, John tidak perduli. Makhluk kecil yang ada di buaiannya ini adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya, peninggalan terakhir Sherlock.

 

"Ah--ahah--" John melepaskan tawa kecil. Berbarengan dengan itu, air matanya lepas dari pinggir matanya. "Sherlock, oh Sherlock...di--dia menakjubkan...Oh _goodness_... _I wish you were here_..."

 

Watson menangis beberapa menit sebelum menyerahkan bayinya ke perawat dan dia masih harus berurusan sama _after-birth_.

 

Banyak orang yang menunggu kelahirannya, ruang tunggu dekat ruang operasi John di penuhi oleh banyak orang. Ada Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Sarah, Greggory, dan bahkan Mycroft. Keluarga Holmes dan Watson tidak bisa datang karena kelahirannya terjadi begitu mendadak, dia kecepetan 1 minggu.

 

Semua orang mencintainya.

 

John menaruh jari tangannya di sela tangan kecil si bayi, mendapati kalau dia tidak mengengamnya. Itu tandanya dia sudah tidur lelap. John mendesah lega, dia juga bisa pergi tidur lagi.

 

Tentunya sebelum pergi John memberikan ciuman kecil di atas kepalanya. Bibirnya menyentuh rambut ikal hitam milik sang anak, yang akan susah di rawat beberapa tahun mendatang.

 

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Sherly...."

 

Sherringford Watson-Holmes, puterinya satu-satunya.

 

Jangan cepat dewasa, John tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu begitu cepat...

 

(END)


End file.
